List of Fictional Currencies
Currency and Source Science Fiction A * Air Dollars - H.G. Wells's history of the future "The Shape of Things to Come" * Amero - North American Union currency named by former, unsuccessful conspiracist Montana U.S. Senate candidate Stan Jones B * Bancor - Lionel Shriver's novel The Mandibles: A Family, 2029-2047 * Baydums - Dale Pendell's 2010 novel The Great Bay: Chronicles of the Collapse, p. 111 * Baydles - Dale Pendell's 2010 novel The Great Bay: Chronicles of the Collapse, p. 111 * Belt Dollars - Norman Spinrad's 1967 novel The Men in the Jungle p. 10 * Bitsies - Ian McDonald's novel Lune: New Moon * Byaksis - Brian W. Aldiss's novel Bow Down to Nul C * Chicolinian Hexapennies - Robert Kroese's novel Starship Grifters' * Confedollars - Norman Spinrad's 1967 novel The Men in the Jungle pp. 11-12 * Continental - Lionel Shriver's novel The Mandibles: A Family, 2029-2047, p. 328 * Credits :: Robert A. Heinlein's novel Red Planet p. 73 :: "Logic of Empire," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's short story collection The Green Hills of Earth :: The Prisoner television series :: Dani Kollin and Eytan Kollin's novel The Unincorporated :: Malarchian Standard Credits - Robert Kroese's novel Starship Grifters and 'Aye Robot: A Rex Nihilo Adventure * Constellation Credits - Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson's Hellhole * Crowns - Mack Reynolds' novel The Rival Rigelains * Crowns - Jerry Pournelle's novel Outies * Crushing Biota Credits - T.J. Bass' novel The Godwhale D * Ditron - Evan Mandery's novel First Contact: Or, Its Later Than You Think. p. 35 * Dominions - Sheri S. Tepper's novel The Visitor, pp. 65-66 * Duhlar - L.E. Modesitt, Jr.'s novel The One-Eyed Man E * Eurocredits - Robert Silverberg's Unfamilar Territory," a short story in his collection '''Unfamiliar Territory' F * ''Free Worlds Dollars - "The Moonrakers," a short story in Poul Anderson's Beyond the Beyond p. 181 * Congregate francs - Derek Künsken's novel Quantum Magician G * Glots - Paul Auster's 1987 novel In the Country of Last Things * Gold Dinars - Poul Anderson's short story A Knight of Ghosts and Shadows in the collection Sir Dominic Flandry: The Last Knight of Terra * Grotznits - "The Mysterious Planet" and "Dragonfire" episode series of Doctor Who television series H * Holdmarks - Sheri S. Tepper's novel The Visitor pp. 65-66 * Hong Kong Dollars - Robert A. Heinlein's 1965, 1966 novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress pp. 200-201 - Note the New Hong Kong Dollars in David Brin's novel Existence I * Imperials - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Double Star, pp. 9-10 * Interworld Scrip - Phyllis Gottlieb's 1999 novel Violent Stars, p. 98 * Interstellar Credits - James Tiptree, Jr.'s short story "Your Haploid Heart", Analog, 1969 * Iota - Robert Kroese's near future/semi-post apocalyptic/mystery-science fiction novel The Last Iota * Iuro - Evan Mandery's novel First Contact: Or, Its Later Than You Think. p. 132 J * Judenmarks - Simone Zeilitch's novel Judenstaat, p. 145 K * Keddro - Michael Cobley's Humanity's Fire series, Seeds of Fire, p. 193 * Kronur - Colin Harvey's novel Winter Song L * Luna Authority scrip - Robert A. Heinlein's 1965, 1966 novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress p. 200 N * New Carth Shillings - Neal Ascher's novel Gridlinked * New Dollars - Michael Rubens' novel The Sheriff of Yrnameer * New Dollars - Larry Viven and Steven Barnes's novel The Moon Maze Game * New Dollars - Robert Kroese's near future/semi-post apocalyptic/mystery-science fiction novel The Last Iota * New Hong Kong Dollars - David Brin's novel Existence - Note Hong Kong Dollars - Robert A. Heinlein's 1965, 1966 novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress pp. 200-201 * New Mark - John Varley's novel The Ophiuchi Hotline, p. 122 O * Obs a.k.a. "Obligations" - "And There Was None," a short story by Eric Frank Russell P * Payts - Brian W. Aldiss' "The Night That All Time Broke Out," in Robert Silverberg's short story collection Earth is the Strangest Planet * Pence@sg - Nova p. 164 * Pistabats - Phyllis Gottlieb's 1999 novel Violent Stars, p. 201 * Pounds@sg - Nova pp. 45, 87, 108, 174 * Pounds Decimal - Arthur C. Clarke's 1953 novel Childhood's End p. 145 * Plutons - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Tunnel in the Sky p. 19 * Pseudo-dollars - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia Q * Quatloos - The Gamesters of Triskelion episode of Star Trek: The Original Series * Quills - Thomas Harlan's novel House of Reeds, p. 2 R * Republic Script (RS) - Rachel Bach's novel Future's Pawn, p. 13 * Royal Karhidish Merchants' notes - Ursula K. Le Guin's The Left Hand of Darkness, p. 105 S * Solars - Robert J. Sawyer's novel Red Planet Blues * Sols - H. Beam Piper's novel Little Fuzzy, p. 6 * Space Bucks - Spaceballs 1987 comedy film * Space Cash - Pinewood Derby episode of South Park * Stollars - Arthur C. Clarke's novel A Fall of Moondust, p. 162 * Suds (Standard U.S. Trade Currency) - James O'Neal's novel The Human Disguise, p. 19 T * terces - Matthew Hughes's novel The Spiral Labyrinthe, Majestrum trilogy U * United Asian Dollar - Craig Nova's novel Wetware, p. 28 * Univ - Brian Aldiss' novel Super-State (a currency for the European Union comparable to the actual Euro) W * Woolong - Cowboy Bebop anime Other * doubloon (fictional video game currency in fictional video game World War Blood) - episode one of For the People lawyer drama television series * sacos - Mark Twain's short story "The Curious Republic of Gondour" * Serabian Cash - Dial M for Provenza episode of the television series The Closer * Zubrowka Klübecks - The Grand Budapest Hotel 2014 film Links * Fictional Banks in Science Fiction